totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Przyjemnie jest mieć władzę
Total Drama Big Brother 2 Dni 2-5 (1. Nominacje) Lektor: 'W poprzednim odcinku poznaliśmy piętnaście nowych osób, które wprowadziły się do domu Wielkiego Brata. Uczestnicy otrzymali już swoje pierwsze zadanie, w którym musieli zagłosować na osobę, która wywarła na nich najlepsze wrażenie. Vince zdobył najwięcej głosów i dzięki temu został pierwszą Głową Domu tego sezonu. Zbliżają się już również pierwsze nominacje. Kto będzie zagrożony eliminacją i jaki wpływ na nominacje będzie miała Głowa Domu? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Big Brothera! <intro> Dzień 2 ''9.22: Domownicy budzą się i rozpoczynają swój pierwszy pełny dzień w domu Wielkiego Brata. Muriel, Chloe i Lion poszli do kuchni, żeby przygotować sobie śniadanie. 'Chloe: '''Chyba jeszcze nie przywykłam do tych wszystkich kamer… '''Muriel: '''Ja nie mam z nimi problemu, ponieważ kamery mnie uwielbiają. <3 ''Pomachała do jednej z kamer, która w tym samym momencie postanowiła się od niej odwrócić. 'Lion: '''Byłaś może gwiazdą filmową? :D '''Muriel: '''Oh, chciałabym! ''Do trójki uczestników dołączyła LaTeesha. 'LaTeesha: '''Ale jestem głodna! Jest tu coś dobrego do jedzenia? '''Chloe: '''Jeszcze jest, ale chyba powinniśmy już od razu zacząć oszczędzać jedzenie. '''LaTeesha: '''Przecież nie zjem wam wszystkiego… Na pewno nie dzisiaj… '''Chloe: '''Mówiłam tak ogólnie. Nie chciałam cię urazić. ^^ '''Muriel: '''Już ja dopilnuję, żebyście nie pozjadali wszystkiego! '''Lion: '''A skąd możemy wiedzieć, że sama nie będziesz podjadać w trakcie tego „pilnowania”? '''Muriel: '''Powinieneś mi zaufać przystojniaczku. <3 ''Lion uśmiechnął się niezręcznie, natomiast LaTeesha przez moment wyglądała na zazdrosną. 10.04: Nikki postanowiła pójść do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Nikki: '''Hejka Wielki Bracie! Tęskniłam za tobą. <3 '''Wielki Brat: '''Witaj Nikki. Jakie są twoje wrażenia po poznaniu swoich nowych współlokatorów? '''Nikki: '''Jest świetnie! Lubię mieszkać z dziwakami, więc cieszę się, że nie zabrakło tutaj takich. ^^ '''Wielki Brat: '''Kto według ciebie jest najdziwniejszy? '''Nikki: '''Brian! Już go uwielbiam. <3 Wczoraj przed snem zdezynfekował całe swoje łóżko, a dzisiaj chyba bał się przebywać w łazience razem z innymi ludźmi. Już nie mogę się doczekać aż zobaczę go w trakcie jakiegoś brudnego zadania! ''12.39: Ce'Brie postanowiła poopalać się trochę. Po chwili dołączyła do niej Iris. 'Iris: '''Hej, co tam? '''Ce'Brie: '''Na razie nudy… Czekam aż wydarzy się coś ciekawszego. '''Iris: '''Ja tak samo… ''Przez moment obydwie siedziały w ciszy. 'Ce'Brie: '''Sorry, że pytam, ale… Jak masz na imię? '''Iris: '''Eee… To ma być jakiś żart? '''Ce'Brie: '''Na serio pytam. Znamy się dopiero od wczoraj i nie tak łatwo jest od razu zapamiętać kilkanaście osób. '''Iris: '''Ale mnie akurat powinnaś pamiętać! '''Ce’Brie: '''Niby czemu? Wyróżniłaś się czymś? '''Iris: '''Tak, wyróżniłam się samą swoją obecnością w tym domu! '''Ce'Brie: '''No chyba jednak nie… Więc powiesz mi jak się nazywasz, czy mam sama wymyślić dla ciebie jakieś imię? '''Iris: '''Eh, Iris… Lepiej, żebyś tym razem zapamiętała, bo nie zamierzam się już nikomu ponownie przedstawiać. '''Ce'Brie: '''Boshe, wyluzuj… ''Tymczasem Junior i Dwayne rozmawiali w salonie na temat pozostałych uczestników. 'Junior: '''Jakie są twoje pierwsze wrażenia? '''Dwayne: '''Czuję, że co najmniej połowy z nich nie polubię. W sumie to niektórzy już mnie denerwują. '''Junior: '''Kto na przykład? '''Dwayne: '''Ten chłopak z obsesją na punkcie czystości. '''Junior: '''Jego to chyba niedługo każdy tutaj znienawidzi… '''Dwayne: '''Oprócz niego jest jeszcze kilka dziewczyn, które już uważają się za jakieś gwiazdy. ''Przechodząca w pobliżu DeMona zatrzymała się, gdy usłyszała Dwayne'a. 'DeMona: '''Tak, te dwie w ogrodzie są okropne. Myślą, że są ważniejsze od innych, a tak naprawdę nawet nie dorastają mi do pięt. '''Dwayne: '''Ty też się wywyższasz… '''DeMona: '''Ale ja mam ku temu powody! Niedługo sami się przekonacie, że jestem lepsza od tego plebsu! '''Dwayne: '''Ta, możesz marzyć sobie dalej… '''DeMona: '''Za to ty możesz się zamknąć. ''Poszła sobie dalej. 'Junior: '''Przynajmniej będziemy świadkami ciekawych kłótni z takimi ludźmi jak ona… ''15.47: Brian w samotności zmywał naczynia po obiedzie. 'Brian: '''Dlaczego mieszkam z takimi brudasami? To dopiero drugi dzień, a beze mnie byłby tu już jeden wielki syf. ''Drake, który do tej pory siedział sam przy stole, postanowił podejść do Briana. 'Drake: '''Rozmawiasz sam ze sobą? '''Brian: '''Tak! To znaczy nie! Może… A co cię to obchodzi? '''Drake: '''Spokojnie, tak tylko zapytałem… Może chcesz, żeby ci pomóc? '''Brian: '''Sam sobie poradzę. '''Drake: '''Okej, jak chcesz… '''Brian: '''Chociaż w sumie mógłbyś się trochę odsunąć. '''Drake: '''Dlaczego? '''Brian: '''Nie chcę, żebyś zabrudził mnie swoim oddechem. '''Drake: '''Ty tak na serio? '''Brian: '''A czy wyglądam, jakbym żartował? ''Drake odsunął się do tyłu o około pół metra. 'Drake: '''Wystarczy? '''Brian: '''Może być. ''Brian kontynuował zmywanie naczyń, natomiast Drake powoli zaczął się od niego oddalać. 18.02: Vince, Celestia i Stiles przebywali w sypialni, gdzie postanowili trochę lepiej się poznać. 'Stiles: '''Więc nie masz zbyt bliskich kontaktów ze swoją siostrą? '''Celestia: '''Nie. Bardzo się od siebie różnimy i zawsze denerwowało nas to, że jesteśmy do siebie porównywane, więc przez to oddaliłyśmy się od siebie. '''Vince: '''Ale teraz jesteście zamknięte w jednym domu, więc wasze relacje mogą się poprawić. '''Celestia: '''Racja, mogą. Na dodatek musimy ze sobą współpracować jako jeden uczestnik, co nie będzie łatwe, bo często mamy odmienne zdania. '''Vince: '''Mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko się dogadacie. ^^ '''Stiles: '''Najwyżej któraś z was nie wytrzyma i odejdzie z programu… ''Celestia i Vince dziwnie się na niego spojrzeli. 'Stiles: '''Tak tylko zażartowałem… '''Celestia: '''W sumie to masz trochę racji, bo jeśli się nie dogadamy, to Chloe w pewnym momencie może nie wytrzymać i zrezygnować. Ja na pewno nie odejdę z takiego powodu, ale ona jest o wiele bardziej wrażliwa. '''Vince: '''Chyba nie będzie z wami aż tak źle? '''Celestia: '''Nie wiem, zobaczymy… ''21.15: Sporo uczestników spędzało wieczór w salonie. '''Lion: Okej… Więc które dziewczyny przyszły tu, żeby poszukać miłości? Jakby co, to jestem dla was idealnym kandydatem. ^^ LaTeesha: Ja chcę znaleźć chłopaka! Jak chcesz, to możemy być parą już od teraz. <3 Lion: Eee… Nie śpieszmy się aż tak bardzo… Nikki: Muriel również szuka chłopaka. Przekazać jej, że jesteś chętny? :D Lion: Nie! Przecież ona mogłaby być moją babcią… Nikki: Spokojnie, tylko żartowałam! Ale nie powinieneś całkowicie dyskryminować nieco starszych dziewczyn… Uśmiechnęła się do niego zalotnie. Junior: Wygląda na to, że nasz Lion ma powodzenie w tym domu… Vince: Dobrze, że na mnie się nie rzucają… Junior: Czemu? Vince: Oh, moja historia romansów jest dosyć szalona. Na razie wolałbym o tym nie mówić, ale z pewnością nie zamierzam powtarzać swoich błędów z przeszłości. Drake: Za to ze mną jest zupełnie na odwrót… Lion: Mogę pomóc ci w znalezieniu dziewczyny jeśli chcesz. :D Drake: No nie wiem… LaTeesha: 'Fajnie byłoby pobawić się w jakieś szybkie randki w domu. <3 '''Junior: '''Mielibyśmy wystarczająco dużo chętnych do czegoś takiego? '''LaTeesha: '''Na pewno! '''Nikki: '''Moglibyśmy kiedyś spróbować. To byłby też dobry sposób na lepsze poznanie się ze sobą. ^^ '''Junior: '''No, może… ''Domownicy spędzili jeszcze sporo czasu na zacieśnianiu nowych znajomości. W ten sposób minęła reszta drugiego dnia. Dzień 3 10.04: Mieszkańcy domu powoli zaczęli wstawać ze swoich łóżek. Ce’Brie, Iris i DeMona jako pierwsze poszły do łazienki. Wszystkie trzy stanęły przy lustrze, żeby się uczesać. 'Ce’Brie: '''Wy dwie zajmujecie mi tu zbyt dużo miejsca… '''DeMona: '''Nie, to twoje przerośnięte ego po prostu nie mieści się przed lustrem. ''Iris zaczęła się śmiać. 'Ce’Brie: '''A ty z czego się tak cieszysz? '''Iris: '''Obydwie jesteście siebie warte. '''Ce’Brie: '''No ja przynajmniej jestem więcej warta od ciebie. '''Iris: '''Możesz sobie pomarzyć! '''DeMona: '''Nie kłóćcie się, bo wszyscy wiemy, że przy mnie jesteście zwykłym plebsem. ''W tej samej chwili do łazienki weszła Muriel. Dziewczyny jednocześnie odwróciły się w jej stronę. 'Muriel: '''Oh, widzę że zebrał się tu mały tłum… ''Muriel podeszła do lustra i wepchnęła się między dziewczyny. Następnie jakby nigdy nic zaczęła poprawiać sobie fryzurę. 'Ce’Brie: '''Ja tak nie mogę. Idę ogarnąć się w sypialni. ''Wyszła z łazienki, natomiast DeMona i Iris przyglądały się Muriel ze zdenerwowaniem. 'Muriel: '''Coś się stało? '''Iris: '''Nie możesz tak po prostu wpychać się między ludzi i robić co ci się podoba tylko dlatego, że jesteś stara! '''DeMona: '''Wyjątkowo się z nią zgodzę. '''Muriel: '''Stara? Wypraszam sobie! Ta młodzież jest dzisiaj taka niewychowana… '''Iris: '''Co ty w ogóle robisz w takim reality-show? Uciekłaś z domu starców i nie miałaś gdzie się podziać? ''Muriel spojrzała się surowym wzrokiem na Iris. 'Muriel: '''Na ogół jestem miła, ale ostrzegam cię dziewczynko. Lepiej ze mną nie zaczynaj. '''Iris: '''Uuu, ale się boję… Zaraz jakaś starucha mi nakopie… '''DeMona: '''Chętnie bym zobaczyła jak się bijecie… '''Muriel: '''Ty też lepiej nie zaczynaj! '''DeMona: '''Grozisz mi? '''Muriel: '''Nie grożę, tylko ostrzegam. Obydwie powinniście przemyśleć swoje zachowanie. ''Muriel wyszła z łazienki zostawiając Iris i DeMonę, między którymi panowała teraz niezręczna atmosfera. 12.30: Uczestnicy zebrali się w ogrodzie, gdzie czekało na nich zadanie. W półokręgu zostało ustawionych piętnaście stanowisk z przyciskami, po jednym dla każdego. 'Wielki Brat: '''Wasze zadanie sprawdzi, czy zdążyliście się już dobrze poznać. Usłyszycie pytania dotyczące waszych współlokatorów. Osoba, która będzie chciała odpowiedzieć, musi najpierw wcisnąć swój przycisk. Nie możecie odpowiadać na pytania, które dotyczą was samych. Jeśli odpowiecie poprawnie na większość pytań, to wszyscy otrzymacie nagrodę. Czy wszystko jest zrozumiałe? ''Wszyscy przytaknęli. 'Wielki Brat: '''W takim razie oto wasze pierwsze pytanie: Który z domowników pochodzi z Teksasu? ''Stiles jako pierwszy wcisnął przycisk, który jako jedyny ze wszystkich zaświecił się na zielono. 'Stiles: '''Brian. '''Wielki Brat: '''Tak, to jest poprawna odpowiedź. Następne pytanie: Kto ma aktualnie 21 lat? ''Chloe jako pierwsza wcisnęła przycisk. 'Chloe: '''Yyy… Dwayne? '''Wielki Brat: '''Tak, zgadza się. Czyim hobby jest granie w kasynach? ''Chloe ponownie była pierwsza. 'Chloe: '''Moja siostra to uwielbia… '''Wielki Brat: '''Kolejna poprawna odpowiedź. Kto mieszka ze swoją ciocią? ''Iris była pierwsza. 'Iris: '''Ja! Niestety… '''Junior: '''Nie możesz odpowiadać jeśli pytanie dotyczy ciebie… '''Iris: '''Co? Serio? '''Wielki Brat: '''Niestety Iris nie mogła odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, więc nie otrzymujecie punktu. '''Iris: '''Nie wiedziałam o tym! '''Vince: '''Ale przecież Wielki Brat nam o tym powiedział na samym początku. '''Iris: '''No dobra, zamknijcie się już, najwidoczniej tego nie usłyszałam. '''Stiles: '''Okej, chyba możemy kontynuować… '''Wielki Brat: '''Który z uczestników podróżuje dookoła kraju? ''LaTeesha jako pierwsza wcisnęła przycisk. 'LaTeesha: '''W sumie to nie wiem… Nikki? '''Wielki Brat: '''Niestety jest to zła odpowiedź. Chodziło o Vince’a. '''Dwayne: '''Skoro nie wiedziałaś, to po co wciskałaś ten przycisk? '''LaTeesha: '''Bo chciałam! I nie sądziłam, że będę pierwsza… '''Dwayne: '''To idiotyczne… '''Wielki Brat: '''Następne pytanie: Kto pochodzi z Kanady? ''Lion wcisnął przycisk jako pierwszy. 'Lion: '''Luka! '''Wielki Brat: '''Zgadza się. ''Następnie przewinęło się jeszcze kilka pytań, na które w większości uczestnicy odpowiedzieli poprawnie. 'Wielki Brat: '''Czas na ostatnie pytanie: Która z domowniczek jest fanką metalu? ''Przez moment nikt nie chciał odpowiadać aż w końcu Stiles wcisnął swój przycisk. 'Stiles: '''Eee… Celestia? Chyba tylko ona by pasowała… '''Wielki Brat: '''Niestety nie. Chodziło o Muriel. ''Wszyscy spojrzeli się z zaskoczeniem na Muriel. 'Muriel: '''Cóż, nie chwalę się tym każdemu… '''Wielki Brat: '''Tak czy inaczej na większość pytań odpowiedzieliście poprawnie, więc dziś wieczorem otrzymacie swoją nagrodę. Gratulacje. ''Zawodnicy zaczęli cieszyć się z wygranej. 15.24: Ce’Brie i LaTeesha wybrały się razem do pokoju zwierzeń. 'LaTeesha: '''Fajnie, że wygraliśmy! <3 Nawet mimo tego, że raz źle odpowiedziałam… '''Ce’Brie: '''Nie przejmuj się tym. Przecież każdemu może zdarzyć się pomyłka. '''LaTeesha: '''No w sumie racja… Mam nadzieję, że dostaniemy fajną nagrodę. ^^ '''Ce’Brie: '''To na pewno będzie coś fajnego. <3 ''W tym samym czasie Junior i Drake rozmawiali na temat zbliżających się nominacji w „lewitującym domku” znajdującym się w ogrodzie. 'Drake: '''Trochę trudno będzie nominować ludzi już po czterech dniach… '''Junior: '''Ja raczej nie będę mieć z tym problemu. '''Drake: '''Wiesz już na kogo zagłosujesz? '''Junior: '''Tak mniej więcej… Teraz najlepiej po prostu wybrać takie osoby, które już wyróżniły się w negatywnym sensie tego słowa. '''Drake: '''Tak, wiem… Jak się nad tym zastanowię, to może rzeczywiście nie będzie takie trudne. '''Junior: '''Dokładnie. ''Do chłopaków dołączył Dwayne. 'Dwayne: '''Hej, o czym gadacie? '''Drake: '''Zastanawiamy się na kogo będziemy głosować. '''Dwayne: '''Chyba nie możemy o tym dyskutować, co nie? '''Junior: '''Cóż, nie możemy wyjawiać naszych nominacji i zgadywać się między sobą przeciwko konkretnym osobom. Ale tak ogólnie chyba możemy o tym rozmawiać. '''Dwayne: '''Jak tak to spoko. ''Usiadł obok nich. 'Dwayne: '''Więc macie już jakieś osoby na celowniku? Bo ja tak. '''Junior: '''Ja też. '''Drake: '''A ja dopiero zaczynam się nad tym zastanawiać… '''Dwayne: '''Jak już jesteśmy przy tym temacie, to myślę, że nasza trójka powinna trzymać się razem. '''Junior: '''Masz na myśli sojusz? ''Dwayne przytaknął. 'Junior: '''Z wielką chęcią. ^^ '''Drake: '''Ja też w to wchodzę. '''Dwayne: '''To świetnie. :D ''Przybili sobie piątki. 19.42: W ramach nagrody w ogrodzie zostało zorganizowane przyjęcie z grillem. Wielu uczestników postanowiło zacząć od jedzenia. 'Lion: '''Jesteśmy tu dopiero trzeci dzień, a mi już brakuje jedzenia… '''LaTeesha: '''Mi też! Chyba wiele nas łączy. <3 '''Lion: '''Heh… Tak sądzisz? '''LaTeesha: '''No jasne! ''Chwilę później LaTeesha, która cały czas była zapatrzona w Liona, przez przypadek szturchnęła swój kubek z sokiem, który wylał się na stół oraz częściowo na Briana siedzącego naprzeciwko. Chłopak krzyknął i wyskoczył jak poparzony ze swojego miejsca. 'LaTeesha: '''Ups… '''Brian: '''Coś ty narobiła?! Jak mogłaś mnie tak zabrudzić?! '''Dwayne: '''Ogarnij się, to tylko sok. '''Brian: '''Tylko sok?! W tym jest pewnie ślina tej brudaski! Muszę jak najszybciej się umyć! ''Pobiegł do łazienki. 'LaTeesha: '''Czy on właśnie nazwał mnie brudaską? '''Chloe: '''Nie przejmuj się tym, dla niego wszyscy jesteśmy brudasami. '''LaTeesha: '''On jest jakiś dziwny… '''Dwayne: '''To już w sumie wiemy od dawna… ''21.51: Prawie wszyscy miło spędzali czas na przyjęciu. Brian, który zdążył się już dokładnie umyć, trzymał się od wszystkich z daleka. Podobnie było z Celestią, która po prostu wolała obserwować to, co się dzieje. Lion postanowił z nią porozmawiać. 'Lion: '''Coś się stało? '''Celestia: '''Nie… A co miało się stać? '''Lion: '''Nie wiem, siedzisz całkiem sama, więc pomyślałem, że… '''Celestia: '''Nic mi nie jest. Możesz już sobie iść. '''Lion: '''Okej, skoro tak chcesz… ''Odszedł od Celestii. Tymczasem Vince i Ce’Brie pomagali pijanej Nikki wstać, a następnie zaczęli prowadzić ją do sypialni. 'Ce’Brie: '''Jak ty to zrobiłaś, że się tak szybko upiłaś? '''Nikki: '''Nie wiem… Samo tak wyszło… '''Vince: '''Chyba nie masz problemu z alkoholem? '''Nikki: '''Oczywiście, że nie! Chyba każdy czasami lubi trochę więcej wypić… ''Po chwili dotarli do jej łóżka, na które Nikki rzuciła się i prawie od razu zasnęła. 'Vince: '''Następnym razem powinniśmy ją trochę przypilnować… '''Ce’Brie: '''No, trochę… ''Godzinę później przyjęcie skończyło się i uczestnicy szykowali się do spania. Stiles w tym czasie poszedł do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Stiles: '''Bardzo fajnie spędziliśmy ten wieczór i na szczęście obyło się bez większych kłótni. Szczerze mówiąc byłem pewny, że dojdzie do jakiejś wielkiej afery, więc jej brak był dla mnie pozytywnym zaskoczeniem. Może to dlatego, że nikt jeszcze nie zdążył się zbyt mocno znienawidzić… Cóż, tak czy siak przyjemna atmosfera już jutro zostanie zniszczona z powodu nominacji. Na pewno będzie ciekawie… Dzień 4 ''10.23: Pierwsi domownicy już rozpoczęli nowy dzień, natomiast niektórzy nie zamierzali wstawać ze swoich łóżek. 'Nikki: '''Głowa mnie boli… Dzisiaj nie ruszam się z łóżka… '''LaTeesha: '''Ja tak samo… '''Ce’Brie: '''Nawet ja nie jestem taka leniwa, a to już o czymś świadczy! '''Stiles: '''Tak w ogóle to nawet nie możecie spać w ciągu dnia. '''LaTeesha: '''Ale poleżeć chyba mogę? '''Stiles: '''Możesz… Ale pewnie leżąc tak po pewnym czasie zaśniesz. '''Nikki: '''Oj tam, świat się od tego nie skończy… '''LaTeesha: '''No właśnie! '''Iris: '''Ale lepiej żebyśmy nie byli potem przez was ukarani! '''Nikki: '''Dobra, dajcie nam spokój… ''W tym samym czasie DeMona siedziała w pokoju zwierzeń. 'DeMona: '''W tym domu jest sporo osób, które mam ochotę zniszczyć… Te dwie głupie dziewczyny, które myślą, że są fajne albo ta starucha… Mimo wszystko potrzebuję też osób, które będą po mojej stronie. Nie wiem czy znajdę kogoś takiego, więc na razie po prostu próbuję siedzieć cicho, żebym nie była łatwym celem podczas nominacji. ''13.38: Muriel była w trakcie przygotowywania obiadu. 'Muriel: '''Co oni by beze mnie zrobili… ''Po chwili podszedł do niej Brian. 'Brian: '''Mam nadzieję, że posprzątasz po sobie… '''Muriel: '''Oczywiście. Za kogo ty mnie uważasz? '''Brian: '''Wiem że jesteś dosyć leniwa. '''Muriel: '''Co nie zmienia faktu, że prędzej czy później posprzątam. A jeśli mi pomożesz, to będzie raczej prędzej niż później. ''Brian uśmiechnął się. 'Brian: '''Jak dobrze, że jest tu chociaż jedna osoba oprócz mnie, które nie jest totalnym brudasem… '''Muriel: '''Mnie również to cieszy. ''Uśmiechnęła się. 16.05: Uczestnicy zostali zebrani w salonie. Nikki, LaTeesha i inni nie wyglądali już na bardzo zmęczonych. 'Wielki Brat: '''Mieszkańcy domu, nadszedł czas na pierwsze nominacje tego sezonu. Za moment będziecie po kolei wchodzić do pokoju zwierzeń, gdzie zagłosujecie na dwie osoby, które według was powinny opuścić dom Wielkiego Brata. Zaczniemy od Nikki. Wielki Brat zaprasza do pokoju zwierzeń. '''Nikki: '''Yay! <3 ''Nikki poszła do pokoju zwierzeń. '''Wielki Brat: '''Nikki, podaj imiona dwóch osób, które nominujesz do opuszczenia domu Wielkiego Brata oraz uzasadnij swój wybór. '''Nikki: Okej, więc jako pierwszą nominuję Iris. Nie sprawiła na mnie zbyt dobrego pierwszego wrażenia i nie wygląda na to, żeby chciała to zmieniać. Nominuję też Celestię i Chloe, ponieważ chcę być strategiczna i jak odpadną to pozbędę się dwóch osób za jednym zamachem! Czuję się jak geniusz. <3 Jako druga do pokoju zwierzeń została wezwana DeMona. DeMona: Nominuję Ce'Brie, bo już od samego początku się nie lubimy i to już na pewno się nie zmieni. Na dodatek uważa się za gwiazdę, ale tak naprawdę przy mnie jest nikim! Jako drugą nominuję Muriel, bo jest stara i denerwująca. Chyba też zazdrości mi, że w młodości nie wyglądała tak bosko jak ja. Po DeMonie nadeszła kolej Stilesa. Stiles: Moją pierwszą nominacją jest Brian. Jesteśmy tu dopiero od kilku dni, a on już zdążył prawie każdego wkurzyć z tą swoją obsesją na punkcie czystości. Nominuję też Muriel, ponieważ nie mamy za bardzo o czym ze sobą rozmawiać i poza tym ona wydaje się dosyć łatwym celem do nominacji… Junior nominował jako następny. Junior: Nominuję Briana, bo ten dziwak denerwuje mnie już od pierwszego dnia i nie wiem jak długo dam radę z nim jeszcze tutaj wytrzymać. Głosuję też na Iris. Mam wrażenie, że ona na siłę próbuje zachowywać się jak jakaś „królowa” tego domu, ale niezbyt jej to wychodzi. Następna w kolejności jest Ce’Brie. Ce'Brie: Jako pierwszą nominuję DeMonę, no bo heloł, ona jest okropną wiedźmą i musi stąd jak najszybciej wylecieć! Nominuję też Iris, bo czasami jest jakaś dziwna i chyba ma na mnie focha od kilku dni za to, że nie pamiętałam jej imienia. No sorry, że wcześniej nie zainteresowała mnie niczym na tyle, żebym ją zapamiętała! Chwilę później do pokoju zwierzeń poszedł Drake. Drake: Głosuję na DeMonę, ponieważ… ona mnie czasami przeraża. Boję się do niej odezwać nawet wtedy, gdy wygląda na chociaż trochę zdenerwowaną. A jako drugiego nominuję Briana, bo czasami trudno jest się z nim dogadać i mówi to osoba, która jest tutaj najbardziej nieśmiała! Po Drake’u nadeszła kolej na Iris. Iris: Moją pierwszą nominacją jest Ce'Brie. Ta kretynka myśli, że jest tutaj najpopularniejsza, ale już ja jej pokażę, że jest inaczej! Nominuję też Muriel. Ta starucha mnie strasznie denerwuje i w ogóle nie wiem, co ona robi w tym programie. Ktoś taki jak ona nadaje się tylko do domu starców. 17.23: Vince, Junior i Chloe rozmawiali w ogrodzie na temat nominacji. Chloe: 'Nie chcę, żeby zabrzmiało to jakoś arogancko z mojej strony, ale wydaje mi się, że w większości przypadków ludzie będą nominować mnie i Celestię bardziej ze względu na nią niż na mnie… '''Junior: '''Cóż… Chyba trudno się z tym nie zgodzić. Niewykluczone, że kiedyś opadniecie w głównej mierze przez Celestię, za to ty będziesz tylko niewinną „ofiarą”. '''Chloe: '''Mam nadzieję, że nie dojdzie do takiej sytuacji… '''Vince: '''W takim razie nie możesz pozwolić na to, żeby ona zawładnęła waszym losem w programie. '''Chloe: '''Oczywiście, że na to nie pozwolę! Jak trzeba będzie, to nawet zacznę walczyć o to, żebyśmy zostały rozdzielone na dwie indywidualne uczestniczki… '''Vince: '''Ja wierzę, że poradzicie sobie razem. W końcu jesteście siostrami. ^^ '''Junior: '''Siostrami, które nie potrafią ze sobą współpracować… '''Chloe: '''Nie zawsze jest tak, że nie możemy się w niczym dogadać. Jakby nie patrzeć, to obydwie zgodziłyśmy się na wspólny udział w tym programie. '''Vince: '''Dokładnie, więc jeśli jeszcze Celestia zmieni trochę swoje nastawienie, to wasza sytuacja od razu powinna się poprawić. ^^ '''Chloe: '''Oby… ''W międzyczasie Brian został wezwany do pokoju zwierzeń. '''Brian: Głosuję na LaTeeshę, bo nie mogę tolerować w tym domu brudasów takich jak ona! Nie rozumiem jak można być takim niechlujem?! Moją drugą nominacją jest Dwayne, bo nie lubię go i chętnie sprzątnę go z tego domu. Eh, szkoda, że nie mogę zagłosować na więcej osób… Dwayne nominował jako następny. Dwayne: Nominuję Briana, bo już nie mogę dłużej znieść tej jego chorej obsesji na punkcie czystości. Ten koleś powinien pójść do jakiegoś psychiatryka. Nominuję też Muriel, bo do tej pory chyba w ogóle z nią nie rozmawiałem, więc na pewno nie brakowałoby mi jej, gdyby teraz odpadła. Po chwili do pokoju zwierzeń poszła Muriel. Muriel: Swój pierwszy głos oddaję na DeMonę, ponieważ jest to bardzo niesympatyczna kobieta. Z podobnych powodów głosuję też na Iris. Ona to już w ogóle nie ma żadnego szacunku do starszych! Po Muriel nadeszła kolej LaTeeshy. LaTeesha: Nominuję Liona, ponieważ mam wrażenie, że on nie chce zostać moim chłopakiem… To znaczy na razie nie chce, bo kiedyś w końcu zostaniemy parą! Drugą osobą jest Brian, bo on mnie chyba nie lubi po tym małym wypadku na przyjęciu, a ja go w sumie też nie lubię. Następnie nominował Lion. Lion: Głosuję na Celestię i Chloe głównie ze względu na Celestię, bo nie przepadam za nią. Jak dla mnie jest zbyt tajemnicza i poważna. Nominuję też Muriel, bo przeraża mnie trochę to, że jej się podobam… W sumie to nie trochę, a nawet bardzo mnie to przeraża. Jako ostatnie do pokoju zwierzeń poszły Chloe i Celestia. Spędziły tam trochę czasu dyskutując na temat tego, na kogo chcą głosować. Mimo wszystko udało im się dogadać. Chloe: Okej, naszą pierwszą nominacją jest Brian, ponieważ obydwie niezbyt go lubimy i jego obsesja na punkcie sprzątania jest już dosyć denerwująca. Celestia: A jako drugą nominujemy Muriel, bo żadna z nas prawie w ogóle nie ma z nią kontaktu i jest też jednocześnie łatwym celem do wyeliminowania. 18.31: Uczestnicy ponownie zebrali się w salonie, żeby poznać wyniki nominacji. Wielki Brat: 'Mieszkańcy domu, wszyscy już zagłosowaliście, ale to jeszcze nie koniec. Vince, jako Głowa Domu, ma specjalny przywilej. W każdym tygodniu Głowa Domu może wybrać dowolną osobę, którą chce nominować do opuszczenia domu Wielkiego Brata. Oprócz tego może też uratować kogoś, kto został nominowany przez pozostałych domowników. '''Vince: '''Wow, to sporo władzy… '''Wielki Brat: '''Osoby, które aktualnie są nominowane do opuszczenia domu, to… ''Chwila napięcia. 'Wielki Brat: '''Brian… '''Brian: '''Pff… '''Wielki Brat: '…oraz Muriel. 'Muriel: '''No jak tak można atakować starszą kobietę? '''Wielki Brat: '''Vince, jako Głowa Domu musisz teraz nominować kolejną osobę oraz jeśli chcesz, to możesz ocalić Briana lub Muriel przed eliminacją. ''Vince wstał ze swojego miejsca. '''Vince: Okej… Przede wszystkim chciałbym uratować Muriel, ponieważ według mnie ona zdecydowanie zasługuje na to, żeby tu jeszcze zostać. 'Muriel: '''Oh, to takie miłe z twojej strony. <3 '''Vince: '''Natomiast na miejsce Muriel chciałbym nominować Iris, ponieważ nie jesteś zbyt miła… '''Iris: '''Co?! Nawet jeśli, to nie jestem tutaj jedyną wredną osobą! '''Vince: '''Ale aktualnie jesteś najbardziej widoczna wśród tych „wrednych”. '''Wielki Brat: '''W takim razie w tym tygodniu nominowanymi do opuszczenia domu Wielkiego Brata są Brian oraz Iris. Jedno z was już niedługo opuści program. '''Iris: '''No ekstra… Będziesz tego żałować! '''Dwayne: '''Nie przejmuj się. Przecież oprócz ciebie nominowany jest też ten psychol. '''Brian: '''Kogo nazywasz psycholem ty brudasie?! ''Dwayne podszedł do Briana. 'Dwayne: '''Spróbuj mnie jeszcze raz obrazić, to pożałujesz! ''Junior odciągnął Dwayne’a od Briana. 'Junior: '''Chodź, nie ma sensu się z nim kłócić. '''Brian: '''Chyba poczułem na sobie jego śmierdzący oddech… Zaraz wracam, muszę zdezynfekować twarz. ''Pobiegł do łazienki. 'Iris: '''I to ja ze wszystkich osób zasługuję na to, żeby być obok niego nominowana?! '''DeMona: '''No najwidoczniej tak… '''Iris: '''Ciebie się nie pytałam! '''DeMona: '''To po co w ogóle się odzywasz? '''Iris: '''Nie będę siedzieć cicho po tym jak okrutnie zostałam potraktowana! '''Celestia: '''Już nie przesadzaj z tym „okrutnie”. Takie są zasady gry i Vince musiał kogoś wybrać. '''Stiles: '''Dokładnie… '''Iris: '''Eh, weźcie się już wszyscy zamknijcie! ''Wkurzona poszła do sypialni. 'Celestia: '''Cóż, takim zachowaniem na pewno sobie nie pomoże… ''21.50: Vince postanowił pójść do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Vince: '''Minęły już jakieś trzy godziny, a Iris nadal jest obrażona na cały świat… Ale to nie jest mój problem, że zareagowała w taki sposób na nominację. Teraz nawet cieszę się, że ją wybrałem, bo ona z pewnością nie jest tutaj jedyną osobą, która lubi powodować afery. A jeszcze bardziej cieszę się, że mogłem uratować Muriel. Może i jest stara, ale nie zasługuje na to, żeby już teraz odpaść. Ach… Przyjemnie jest mieć władzę. <3 Dzień 5 ''10.46: Wszyscy domownicy byli już na nogach. Między niektórymi cały czas panowała napięta atmosfera po nominacjach. Iris i Ce’Brie jadły wspólnie śniadanie. 'Ce’Brie: '''Nadal jesteś zła za to, że jesteś nominowana? '''Iris: '''No raczej… Chyba nie myślałaś, że tak łatwo o tym zapomnę? '''Ce’Brie: '''W sumie to nie. Ja pewnie podobnie bym się zachowała na twoim miejscu. '''Iris: '''Fajnie, że przynajmniej ty to rozumiesz… ''Tymczasem Junior, Lion i Nikki rozmawiali w ogrodzie na temat nominowanych osób. 'Junior: '''Jak dla mnie te nominacje potoczyły się idealnie… Szkoda, że obydwoje nie mogą teraz opaść. '''Lion: '''Iris nie jest taka zła… Mam nadzieję, że to ona zostanie w domu. '''Nikki: '''A ja wolę Briana. Z nim jest o wiele ciekawiej. ^^ '''Junior: '''Nawet jeśli, to i tak trudno jest wytrzymać w jego pobliżu dłużej niż dziesięć minut. '''Lion: '''Racja… ''12.02: Nadszedł czas na pierwsze zadanie zakupowe tego sezonu. Tym razem połowa uczestników została zmieniona w cyborgi, które muszą usługiwać drugiej połowie uczestników. Vince musiał zdecydować, kto zostanie cyborgiem i postanowił wybrać do tej roli Briana, Iris, Ce’Brie, DeMonę, Drake’a, Stilesa oraz Celestię. Każdy z cyborgów może usługiwać tylko jednemu, przypisanemu do niego domownikami oraz Vince’owi, który może korzystać z usług każdego cyborga. W ten sposób pary na to zadanie utworzyli Celestia i Chloe, Brian i Dwayne, Ce’Brie i Lion, Drake i LaTeesha, Iris i Muriel, DeMona i Junior oraz Stiles i Nikki. Uczestnicy będący cyborgami otrzymali specjalne stroje oraz na czas zadania muszą spać w pokoju zadań, gdzie mają łóżka przypominające kapsuły, w których mogą się „naładować”. 'Ce’Brie: '''Już nie lubię tego zadania… '''Drake: '''Ja też nie… '''Dwayne: '''Za to ja nie mogę się już doczekać, aż czyścioszek zacznie mi usługiwać. '''Brian: '''Nie oczekuj ode mnie zbyt wiele… '''Dwayne: '''Wolisz, żeby wszyscy przez ciebie przegrali? '''Brian: '''Spójrz na dziewczyny. One też nie będą posłusznymi sługami. '''DeMona: '''Cóż… On ma rację. '''Stiles: '''Ja postaram się tego nie zawalić… '''Nikki: '''Za to ja postaram się nie wykorzystywać cię zbyt często. ^^ '''Stiles: '''Dzięki, chyba… ''14.14: Stiles i Celestia szykowali dla wszystkich obiad. Muriel przyglądała się temu, co robią. 'Muriel: '''Szkoda, że nie mogę wam pomóc… '''Celestia: '''Niestety wam, ludziom, nie wolno teraz gotować. '''Stiles: '''Ani sprzątać, ale tego i tak byście nie robili. '''Muriel: '''Ja bym chętnie posprzątała, gdybym zaczęła się nudzić! '''Stiles: '''Dobrze, że Brian też jest cyborgiem… '''Celestia: '''Tak, chociaż raz przyda się jego miłość do sprzątania. ''W tym czasie Junior, Dwayne i Lion odpoczywali sobie w sypialni, gdzie towarzyszyli im DeMona, Brian i Ce’Brie. 'DeMona: '''Długo mam tak jeszcze przy tobie stać? '''Junior: '''Tak, przecież nie wiem, kiedy będę cię potrzebować. ''DeMona przewróciła oczami. 'DeMona: '''Bo to przecież takie trudne, żeby nas zawołać… ''Dwayne spojrzał na Briana. 'Dwayne: '''Pić mi się chce. Przynieś mi szklankę wody. '''Brian: '''Jasne… ''Dosyć powoli poszedł do kuchni po wodę. Lion zerknął na Ce’Brie. 'Ce’Brie: '''Nawet nie próbuj prosić mnie o coś, czego nigdy bym nie zrobiła. '''Lion: '''A czego byś nigdy nie zrobiła? '''Ce’Brie: '''Nie powiem ci, nie jestem taka głupia. '''Lion: '''Szkoda… ''Ce’Brie spojrzała się groźnie na Liona. 'Ce’Brie: '''Szkoda, że nie jestem głupia? '''Lion: '''Nie! Szkoda, że nie powiesz. ^^ '''Ce’Brie: '''No niech ci będzie… ''17.37: Cyborgi musiały przygotować dla pozostałych uczestników występ. Ce’Brie, DeMona i Stiles postanowili zaprezentować robotyczny taniec, podczas gdy pozostali w tym czasie zajmowali się podawaniem przekąsek i drinków. 'DeMona: '''Dlaczego ja się na to zgodziłam… '''Stiles: '''Nikt inny chyba nie potrafi tańczyć. '''Ce’Brie: '''Przynajmniej przez chwilę nie musimy nikomu usługiwać. '''Stiles: '''Tak, to jakiś plus… ''Gdy byli już gotowi, wyszli na niewielką scenę, gdzie zaczęli tańczyć ułożoną przez nich na szybko choreografię. Początkowo szło im dosyć dobrze, ale już po chwili każde z nich zaczęło robić inne ruchy przez co zepsuli trochę dobry efekt. 'Iris: '''Mogli się bardziej postarać… Mi by to lepiej wyszło. '''Celestia: '''Skoro tak twierdzisz, to czemu nie chciałaś zaprezentować swoich umiejętności tanecznych? '''Iris: '''Nie będę robić z siebie idiotki. '''Celestia: '''Czyli uważasz, że do tej pory jeszcze nie zrobiłaś z siebie idiotki? '''Iris: '''Yyy, nie? '''Celestia: '''Okej, więc żyj dalej w tym kłamstwie… '''Iris: '''Masz jakiś problem? '''Celestia: '''Ja? Nie… '''Junior: '''Czy mogłybyście się już zamknąć? '''Iris: '''To ona zaczęła! '''Dwayne: '''Nie, to ty jako pierwsza zaczęłaś narzekać. A to my jesteśmy od narzekania na ich kiepski występ. ''Iris westchnęła ze zdenerwowaniem. 'Iris: '''Mam tego dosyć. ''Odeszła jak najdalej od wszystkich. W międzyczasie DeMona, Ce’Brie i Stiles skończyli swój taniec. 'DeMona: '''Nareszcie… '''Muriel: '''Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam takiego tańca! '''DeMona: '''Chyba nikogo nie dziwi to, że jesteś taka zacofana… '''Nikki: '''Może jeszcze raz zatańczycie? <3 '''DeMona: '''Nie! '''Vince: '''Ale my chętnie obejrzymy to jeszcze raz, prawda? ''Nikki, Chloe, Muriel i LaTeesha potaknęły. DeMona, Ce’Brie i Stiles z niechęcią ponownie rozpoczęli swój taniec, który teraz wychodził im jeszcze gorzej. 22.51: Uczestnicy wcielający się w cyborgów zostali odesłani do pokoju zadań, z którego do rana nie mogą już wychodzić. 'Drake: '''Jak dobrze, że nie mogą wykorzystywać nas w ciągu nocy. '''Stiles: '''Tak, tego chyba bałem się najbardziej… ''Brian wyglądał, jakby miał za moment stracić przytomność. 'Ce’Brie: '''Hej, dobrze się czujesz? '''Brian: '''Nie mogę… iść do łazienki… żeby się umyć… '''Ce’Brie: '''Cóż, możesz jeszcze skorzystać z umywalki przy kibelku, do którego mamy tutaj dostęp. '''Brian: '''Ale tutaj nie ma nic oprócz zwykłego mydła! Które było już przez was używane! '''DeMona: '''Weź wyluzuj, przecież nic ci się nie stanie. '''Brian: '''Nic mi się nie stanie?! Ja już czuję się brudny! ''Z nerwów zaczął szarpać się za włosy. Dziewczyny odsunęły się od niego. 'Ce’Brie: '''Zapowiada się długa noc… ''W tym czasie Junior i Dwayne poszli do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Junior: '''To był dosyć ciekawy dzień. ^^ '''Dwayne: '''Tak, lubię, gdy inni mi usługują. :D '''Junior: '''Ja też! Poza tym teraz wszystkie cyborgi są zamknięte w pokoju zadań, więc nagle zrobiło się dziwnie pusto… '''Dwayne: '''I jednocześnie spokojnie, bo przy okazji pozbyliśmy się na noc tych najbardziej denerwujących osób. '''Junior: '''No, szkoda że to tylko jednorazowe… ''23.26: Uczestnicy w pokoju zadań nie mieli nic ciekawego do roboty, więc większość z nich szykowała się już do spania. Brian siedział skulony w kącie. 'Drake: '''Zamierzasz spędzić tak całą noc? '''Brian: '''Nawet nie mogę zdezynfekować swojego „łóżka”… Dlaczego muszę przechodzić przez taki koszmar? '''Drake: '''Dasz radę. Te łóżka nie są brudne. '''Brian: '''Dla ciebie może nie są… '''Stiles: '''Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że na podłodze jest jeszcze więcej brudu? ''Brian wzdrygnął się i wstał. Następnie położył się na jednym z łóżek w taki sposób, że był odwrócony do wszystkich plecami. 'Brian: '''Zostawcie mnie już w spokoju… ''Stiles i Drake odeszli od Briana. Końcówkę dnia wszyscy uczestnicy spędzili spokojnie, oczywiście oprócz Briana. W ten sposób minęło pierwsze pięć dni w domu Wielkiego Brata. --- Zagrożeni eliminacją są Brian oraz Iris. Można zagłosować w specjalnej ankiecie na uczestnika, który powinien odpaść. :) Kategoria:Total Drama Big Brother 2